


The Way You Kiss

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 6 Different Alternate Universes, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Food, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: A collection of 6 ficlets from a kissing prompt list.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	The Way You Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> All originally posted on tumblr, [thekingslover](https://thekingslover.tumblr.com).
> 
> [Prompts from this list](https://thekingslover.tumblr.com/post/624841981112320000/a-kissing-prompt-list) <3

> In the rain. No reason at all.

An orange sunset gave way to a clear night, so Dean and Cas decided to walk to the local bar for a couple of drinks. They stayed longer than they meant to, lost in each other and the soft lights and warm drinks. They didn’t stumble outside again until closing, and by then the sky had opened.

They’d only gone a block before they were drenched and sober.

Cas frowned, grumpy and damp. His hair clung to his forehead. Droplets fell from his eyelashes when he blinked.

He looked for all the world like a wet cat, and Dean loved him.

Laughing, Dean leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“What was that for?” Cas asked, not frowning so much anymore.

Dean shrugged. “No reason.”

“Oh.”

A few more steps, and Dean felt the warm press of Cas’s lips to the corner of his jaw. Dean smiled wide. He glanced sideways at Cas. 

“Just because,” Cas said before he could ask.

*

> Under the stars, missing the other 

“I’ll be back,” Cas vowed, on a night just like this, both not that long and far too long ago. “Meet me here, on this same spot next year, at midnight.”

Dean gripped his shoulders, willing him to stay. “You don’t have to go, Cas. We can fight them.”

Cas, ever patient, shook his head. “Let me do this right.”

Family’s tough, Dean knew. Worse, when your family’s a bunch of literal angels.

“I’ll be here,” Dean said then, sealing the promise with the desperate clutch of his fingertips in Cas’s jacket. “I’ll wait.”

“I’m here,” Dean says now, checking his watch. 11:59. “You better show up.” He’s not sure what he’ll do if Cas doesn’t. He’ll have to find a way to storm Heaven. 

…Wouldn’t be the first time.

There’s a flutter of wings. Dean blinks, and Cas is there.

His blue eyes are wide, sparkling in the starlight, and he’s got a lop-sided smile. Nothing else has changed.

Dean’s missed him so much his whole body aches. He does what he should have done at their goodbye, grabs Cas by the shoulders, and drags him closer.

Cas smiles against Dean’s mouth, and then they are kissing.

“Tell me its for keeps this time,” Dean says, when they break for ever.

Cas, breathless, promises, “Yes.”

*

> In the kitchen. Celebration 

Cas planned it all. He’s going to put the ring in the pie. It’s perfect.

Except Dean walks into the kitchen to get another beer while Cas is in the middle of it, a ring box in one hand and a knife in the other. 

Cas freezes. Dean walks around him, heading for the fridge. He opens the door. He reaches inside. The bottles clink.

Then, he stops.

In a flurry of flannel and denim, he swirls around and stares - at Cas, at the ring, at the _pie_.

“You…” he starts to say. Stops. “Is that…?”

Cas looks from the ring to the knife to the pie. “Which?”

“’Which,’ he says.” Dean runs a hand through his hair. “You got something you want to ask me, Cas?”

Cas’s heart thunders. It’s not perfect, or maybe it is. Maybe every moment with Dean is perfect. So he gathers his courage. He lowers the knife to the counter, and then himself to his knees. 

“Dean,” is all he gets out before Dean is on his knees too. He takes Cas’s face in his hands and kisses him - his cheeks, his eyelids, his nose, his lips.

Cas swallows, unsure. “Is that a yes?”

Dean laughs into his skin. “It’s a _hell yes_.”

*

> In a bar. Need.

Dean watches Cas smiling so hard, he’s flashing gums. He’s got crinkles by his eyes. His whole body shakes when he laughs.

And Dean knows, irrevocably, that if he doesn’t kiss Cas soon, he might actually die from the want of it.

So he tugs at Cas’s sleeve to get his attention. “Come here, Cas, I have to tell you a secret.” 

When Cas leans into him, Dean sneaks a kiss right on his lips.

Cas rolls his eyes but he’s still smiling. “That’s not a secret, Dean.”

“No? Better make sure.” Dean kisses him again.

*

> In the rain, life or death 

It’s raining so hard, Dean can barely see an inch in front of his nose. He’s drenched, hair clinging to his forehead, shirt plastered to his shoulders. A chill shoots down his spine.

He should turn back. He won’t.

Cas is still out here, and Dean will be damned if he goes back to the safe house without him. So he keeps running, keeps searching.

And finally, the dim glow of a flashlight catches in the rain, flickering rainbows in the dark. Dean follows the beacon and finds Cas at the mouth of a cave, damp but alive.

“Dean!” he calls as Dean approaches.

Dean grabs him by the shoulders, pushes him further into the cave, and then crashes their mouths together.

Cas snakes his arms around Dean’s waist, holding him close. Only when their hearts beat together does Dean think of leaning back for air.

“Don’t scare me like that,” Dean says.

“I’m here,” Cas promises. “I’m okay.”

Dean kisses him again to be sure.

*

> In the water. A bet.

It’s a pool party. They are all a week away from high school graduation and blowing off steam. Dean cannonballs into the water. He’s having a great time, made even better when his best friend Cas swims over to where he’s treading water.

The tight smile on Cas’s lips makes Dean’s stomach sink, however, and he’s ready for a fight before Cas even makes it over to him. Who would bully Cas at a graduation party? Wasn’t there some kind of decorum about these things - be nice to each other here at the end before you never see each other again?

“What’s wrong, Cas?” Dean says, when he gets close enough.

“Nothing’s wrong, really,” Cas says. Before Dean can call him out on his bullshit, he continues, “I have a proposition for you.”

“Oh.” Dean wasn’t expecting that. “What is it?”

“Benny bet me fifty dollars to kiss you.”

Dean’s blood boils, but he’s not sure if it’s in rage or something else. Benny’s a friend. This feels like a setup. “Oh, yeah?”

“I think we should split the money,” Cas says.

“To do that, we’d have to… Um. You would have to win the bet.”

Cas nods. “Yes.”

And okay. This wouldn’t be their first kiss, because they had practiced kissing a few times before, but that had been years ago and long before Dean had started to recognize and cultivate these feelings inside of him. But it would be the first _since_ those feelings grabbed at Dean’s heart and absolutely refused to let go.

Either way, Dean’s not about to say no. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah.”

Cas leans in, and Dean leans in too. They bump noses and it’s not quite right. So Dean leads him to the edge of the pool, where he can wrap one arm out onto the concrete and the other around Cas’s waist, dragging him closer. He gets a much better angle this way, and covers Cas’s mouth with his own.

Cas is so open, so responsive, so _eager_. It’s the easily best kiss Dean’s ever had. He’s going to owe Benny so much after this.

When they break for air, Dean says, breathless, “You know. If you ever want to do this again… Maybe all the time? Not just for a bet…”

“Okay,” Cas says, simple as anything, and kisses him again.


End file.
